


Kannabis's HAPPY PARTY HOTBOX

by Animefan22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But whatever, F/F, Other, This was originally supposed to be uploaded with the PV/CD dropped, also please excuse the completely shit quality of the dream sequence, i couldn't figure a way to write it without outright rewriting the whole PV, it was rushed as hell, theres small hint at KanaMari but its only a small bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: Slow days working the Diving Shop were some of Kanan’s favourite days in which she could sit outside on the storefronts deck, which faced the sea, and kick back.----The sounds of the waves crashing at the shoreline was a nice sound to Kanan regardless of how many times she's heard it over and over again and right now it was the sweetest lullaby to her ears as her eyes felt heavy.





	Kannabis's HAPPY PARTY HOTBOX

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said it in the tags but like PLEASE don't pay my rushed, terrible dream sequence part of the fic. It was rushed as fucking helll and I can't properly write a dream sequence at all. 
> 
> Also enjoy -- This is supposed to be a "What If" for HAPPY PARTY TRAIN as in "What if HAPPY PARTY TRAIN was really just a weed induced fever dream Kanan had."

“Here’s your order, Kanan!” Mari said rather cheerfully, none too cheerfully as opposed to her usual chipper tone that is, and she handed over a bag of, on the outside, what looked to be an order of food from the local food stops, but Kanan and Mari both knew what it really was: Kanan’s fresh new order of weed from the Ohara Company. “It’s all there, completely and securely. All you need to do is go at it!” It was a surprisingly slow day for the Matsuura Diving Shop that Kanan didn’t need to tell Mari to keep her voice down when talking about what they were exchanging.   
  
“I don’t owe you anything, do I?” Kanan asked the blonde going for her wallet behind the counter. She was met with a sound of indignation and a slap to the wrist to which the bluenette gave a short yelp and removed her hand from behind the counter.

 

“You know I don't charge you, Kanan. I honestly don't know why you always ask me that same old question.” Mari huffed out folding her arms over her chest. “You’re a family friend, you help us when we need it -- if we need it,” Mari started to rattle off the reasons why she didn’t ever have to charge Kanan on her orders, “plus the fact we’re so…  _ Close _ ,” Kanan jerked at that and gave an almost glare at her blonde friend, tearing her eyes from the bag, to which Mari gave a chuckle at. “I don’t charge you for those reasons, and possibly more but those are reasons my parents have and I’d rather not bother them to tell me said reasons. Besides, we get income via the Hotel too, remember? Or did you forget from being such a stoner?” Mari jokingly poked fun at how her childhood friend was such a blatant pot head.   
  
“Sometimes.” Kanan answered truthfully, removing the bag from her sight and under the counter besides her wallet so it doesn’t tempt her during business hours. Mari wasn’t as she thought she’d be. “I only say that because when you go away, you always send me a care package of some kind, all of which holding some form of weed. Edibles, nugs, vape cigarettes, hell even  _ Oil _ . Where the fuck did you get Oil?” That earned a smirk from Mari. “That’s why I sometimes forget that the Hotel is the forefront of the Ohara name, of the Ohara business.” Mari nodded in understanding.   
  
“Well, don’t forget it. Else I’ll force you to remember it.” A half-empty threat but a threat all the same and Kanan was smart enough to not let the threat become full fledged.   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kanan waved it off like it was empty regardless and made her way around the counter for easier access. She was thankful the shop was as empty as it was for her payment wasn’t in the form of money but in the form of a very intimate kiss. Kanan all but pushed Mari against the counter, effectively pinning her, and gently pushed her chin up planting her lips to Mari’s. The blonde let out a squeal of ‘oh!’ but soon became just a squeal. Kanan nibbled at Mari’s lip and, without much hesitation, was granted the access she wanted and slipped her tongue in the others mouth.   
  
Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan’s shoulders, her hand coming up into Kanan’s signature ponytail. Kanan pulled and suckled on Mari’s tongue and when she was met with a combination of whimpers and pants, she relented leaving Mari a flushed panting mess. The bluenette smirked at her handiwork and pecked the blonde’s cheek. “There’s payment for the weed, Mari.” Kanan spoke softly and pulled back, carefully ducking under Mari’s grasp. Mari had to stable herself against the counter before regaining her composure and breath.   
  
“You’re not getting away that easily, Matsuura.” This time Mari definitely meant a threat with that sinister tone in her voice. “Enjoy your weed, though. I’ll be back by day's end to see if you’re still all here.” Kanan quirked a brow at that statement but didn’t think anything of it and waved off her friend as she exited the building.

 

\------

  
The day was half over and the store was still as barren as it was that morning. Kanan thought it alright to set the “Off to lunch, be back later” sign in the store window. She positioned it so any- and everyone could see it without much difficulty and upon heading out the back door of the store, stopped as she passed the store counter. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed the bag Mari had left her hours ago from under the counter and her spare diving suit and finally made her way out to the store’s deck.   
  
She pulled out the chair of the decks table-chair set and sat in it, her feet propped up on the other chair in front of her and set the bag on the table. It clattered some and Kanan reached inside to see not only what she ordered: a new pipe, some rolling paper and a pre-roller that she didn’t think she’d need, and three camera roll containers full of varying degree and types of weed but what caught her attention was an additional container. Upon emptying the contents of the bag, Kanan looked at the final surprise questioningly, wondering what exactly the extra container was full of, or what kind of hallucinations it would entail for her. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the additional container, oddly enough the only marked one of the bunch, of which it read “Indica strain”. Her brow quirked the second time that day and she pulled open the cap, dumping the contents onto the tray that was always laying on the table just for her and occasionally her dad when he’d come down -- said tray held all she would need to make a joint. Once the small container was emptied, she was about to close it but noticed a rolled piece of paper was stuffed in there as well and pulled it out. She read it:   
  
“Have fun with this new strain we got! I know you’ll put it to some good use. Just don’t use too much or you might sleep for a while. Have fun~!” It was in Mari’s curly-q penmanship and then it clicked for Kanan what Mari said earlier about ‘still being around’.   
  
She laid out a sheet of rolling paper big enough for a normal sized joint, the rest of the pack was set off to the side in case she needed or wanted to make a second or even third joint after the first. Kanan sifted through the nuggets picking out the stems and twigs that were stuck in them, careful to move them to the side before folding the paper and filling it with the new ground up strain she had. Once Kanan filled it to her liking, she packed and rolled the joint, using the pen from her tray to pack in the rest on the opposite side of her joint’s crutch.   
  
“That’s a nice looking doobie…” Kanan said to herself admiring her work, rolling the finished joint over in her fingers. She would’ve looked at it for a while if it weren’t for the itch she had to actually try it. She grabbed her lighter from the tray, put the end of the joint with the crutch between her lips and lit it up taking a long drag off of it. She felt her shoulders sag from just the one hit, the hand holding the lighter dropped to set it down, her other hand still holding the joint. Pulling it from her lips, she let out the smoke that built up from the first initial drag. Kanan has smoked a lot in her lifetime, since the Ohara’s started to dabble in the Cannabis industry way back in her youth, and the only other time besides now where the weed had hit her hard was her first time trying the stuff. All she had was one hit, albeit it was a long drag, but it hit her almost immediately and if she wasn’t feeling tired earlier -- before she took a toke off the joint -- then she definitely was starting to feel tired now.   
  
Kanan took another hit off the blunt and basically nestled down into the chair getting comfortable before taking another quick hit lowering her arm. This time when she let out the smoke, it was more of a relaxed sigh than anything. Whatever kind of strain Mari had given her she was greatly enjoying for the sole reason it was relaxing her more than anything else. Yawning, she raised her hand for a third hit and that was the second long drag she took. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and staring out at the sea wasn’t helping her case. She’s seen the waves crash over the shoreline so many times she was almost immune to it at times, but right now, she was enjoying it rather thoroughly. Watching the waves, and hearing the cars whiz by on the other side of the store on the streets, coupled with the small buzz she was experiencing at the moment was just furthering her being tired and the sound of the sea, as well as the muffled chatter of her surroundings, all weaved together perfectly to create one of the sweetest lullaby Kanan’s ever heard. She yawned again and set the blunt down on her tray, putting it out rather sloppily before closing her eyes to take a short nap. Regardless of it being a short nap, Kanan ended up falling into a REM sleep.   
  
\----   
  
A particularly loud noise sounded behind her and with it, her dreams took on a different look and she was soon standing in front of a train on its loading platform. Her facial expression was rather stoic, almost melancholic looking as she boarded the train.  Making her way on board and taking a seat closest to the window, she felt the train take off to wherever it was fated to go. She stared out the window at everything and nothing all at once, an all but blank, spaced out look in her eyes.   
  
It felt like an infinite amount of time she’s been on the train for, soon she was transported to a rather rusted, barren train yard however, she wasn’t alone. She was surrounded by her friends and they all were wearing similar outfits, although dissimilar in detailing. Looking about at her friends, all who looked back at her in a rather gleeful manner, a train pulled up behind her and welded to the front under the fog light was their group name - Aqours.   
  
She could’ve sworn she saw her younger self in the cab of the train, wearing a cap like the one she was, pull the train’s horn and set the train a light with sound and life. The nine of them shuffled their way into the cab and the train was off, all of them feeling some form of happiness, Kanan at the helm of the train.  It must’ve been from the weed but her dream caused her to drive the train into space.    
  
\----   
  
There wasn’t much more to the dream and when she woke up, she looked about herself rather wildly.  “Mari’s getting an earful from me later, christ that was some dream. For now, I need to fucking write all that down. I’ve an idea for a new Aqours Promotional Video.” Hurriedly, she rushed inside to jot her very immersive dream down.


End file.
